


3 AM

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [8]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, seriously u might get cavities, uruha is a scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Uruha always had issues with scary movies, so when he decides to watch them on his own it's not exactly a good time. Thankfully he knows just who to call.FICTOBER





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 One of the boys decide to binge watch scary movies! It seemed fun at first, but by 3 am they had to call another band member and beg them to come over because they were scared and couldn't sleep.
> 
> Pure fluff, just some straight up fluffy goodness :D FLUFF SO SWEET YOU'LL GET CAVITIES

This was such a bad idea.

People were saying that he was a baby, people called him a scaredy cat. And it was ridiculous.

He was a thirty six year old man in the prime of his life right now. Guitarist of a successful band with a loyal fanbase of admirers. How could anyone still call him a baby?

Well... that was actually pretty easy right now.

Cowering in his living room after forcefully yanking a DVD from his tv after it scared him so bad he almost started to cry, he was reduced to a puddle of trembles on the living room couch. It was almost comical to see such a tall and masculine man cowering under a blanket with a cell phone to his ear. The DVD of ALien: Covenant was forgotten as he waited for the line to ring.

This was such a _bad idea._

"Hello..?"

A sleepy and deep voice answered the phone and he almost whimpered in relief.

"Koneko-chan," he greeted with a happy smile and tears running down his face. "Did I wake you up?"

The receiver was heard groaning softly from sleep and shuffled a bit.

"Kouyou? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I... I just got lonely," he hiccups softly. "But am I bothering you?"

A laugh. A sweet beautiful laugh from a wonderful angel from heaven. Gosh, melodramatic much?

"No, of course not Kou," the other answers. "But you never call me unless you're troubled. What's wrong? And don't say you're just lonely I know you well enough by now to know better."

Yuu could always tell when he was feeling off. That was why he called him in the first place. So that was why he didn't even hesitate to answer back.

"Can you come over? I don't want to be alone."

There was no way he could be resisted right? Right?

"Of course I will," his angel answered and he smiled, wiping his tears.

"Thank you... Yuu. I'll wait here."

*************************

Thank God Yuu only lived a short train ride away from him. He heard a knock at the door and nearly jumped out of his skin from the sound. But when he remembered that he was expecting to see his friend he all but ran to the door and yanks it open. 

"Hey, I'm he- oof!"

Kouyou didn't let him talk and just smooshed himself to Yuu's chest, hiding his face. More tears streamed down his face and Yuu chuckled. 

"You want to let me in first?" 

Kouyou blushed and let go, feeling ashamed for showing such a weakness. 

"S-sorry, um... c-come inside..."

He immediately went back to the couch to sit back down, holding his knees to his chest. 

"Hey. You okay?" 

Images of the movie he watched made him incredibly paranoid. 

"Y-yeah..."

You sat near him, skeptical as always.

"Kouyou... your eyes are all red and puffy. Don't lie to me."

Damn it.

"Okay fine. I've been... watching scary movies on my own again."

Yuu frowned.

"Scary movies?" Kouyou nodded, hiding his face. "Dang it, you should know you have a weak heart when it comes to this sort of thing! What movie was it?"

Kouyou just glared at the tv, still showing nothing but static.

"I... watched alien..."

Yuu sighed. How scatterbrained was Kouyou going to get?

"Oh Kou," he mumbled and pulled in the pouty brunette for a hug. "You're so cute, but that wasn't very smart of you to do was it?"

Kouyou shook his head, still shaky. At least with Yuu he felt better. 

"No and that's why I called you. I got scared."

He had never been one to watch movies like that but... he just wanted to try it! Was that so wrong??

"I know I know," Yuu quickly cooed and held him closer. "But I'm here now. It's already threein the morning, you should go to bed."

Was Yuu going to leave? So soon?

"Yuu... stay?" He whined, his eyes getting watery. "Please?"

There was no way he would be able to resist those pretty puppy dog eyes..!

As expected Yuu seemed to melt at the sight and sighed, giving Kouyou a gentle pat on the head. The warmth of his fingers did wonders for his anxiety.

"Of course. If you promise me not to watch scary movies on your own anymore."

"Ok ok. I promise," he huffed. "Now hurry up and take off your jacket."

Yuu did as he asked and shuffled off his jacket and shoes to snuggle with Kouyou on the too big couch. Like this, the brunette already felt so much safer.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuu chuckles in his ear.

"Mhm... Thank you. For coming over here... I know I'm such a baby but I can't help it."

Yuu laughed and put an arm around the brunette to spoon him from behind. A blush crawls up Kouyou's face and he is so glad his face is hidden.

"It's okay. I don't think of you any less for this. Rather I think it's cute. It'll give me an excuse to come over when you are feeling bad."

Kouyou smiled, inwardly reveling in the warmth of his bandmate. Itvwasnt often that he got to soak upl heat frokm another person like this. So he would enjoy it while he could.

"You're shameless. But... thanks."

He smiled to himself and closes his eyes, no longer feeling scared.

"Anytime Shima."

** END **


End file.
